Hurricane Star Zero
by Rdz2k7
Summary: This 2nd Crossover Fanfic serves of a OVA Prequel story taking place 28 Years before Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz. The Centered around Samuel Spencer a collage student who been asked to assist the Z-Fighters and the JLA to prevent a renegade Senator Ceyrano Reidial from staging a Coup De Ta against the United Order of Nations
1. Vol 1 Before the Storm

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz Zero

OVA  
Vol 1: Before the Storm

Opening Theme: The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Prologue-

*Later that very night outside of Knothole Village two Pokemorphs girl wearing Grey Hoods enters the town. As the two walk around they hardly saw anyone since not everyone be outside at this hour. Then a white fog roll in As one of the two look right in front of them, she see a group of Weavile appeared*

"We been waiting for you two to show your faces, We'll be taking that Pendent."

"No you can't, this was given to me by our grandmother I won't just hand it over."

"Then we'll take it by force!"

*Before any of them could attack Soma Valkyria appeared*

Soma raise his sword at them "Just what are you Weavile doing inside the Village? We don't allow visitors here at this hour."

*Then a Mobian Bull named Taurus steps in and sees a Hooded Pokemorph girls*

"Soma I believe these Weaviles tried to mug these girls."

Soma then turned his attention toward the 5 Weavile "You 5 before we hand you over to the Local Police, I have one question: What's your business with these two girls?"

"We have no use for the girl just the Pendent one of them have."

Plura said "I already told you my grandmother gave it to me before my sister and I left home."

Soma assured the two "Don't worry they'll not steal your grandmother's pendent, Taurus contact the Police."

*Moments later two Police Cars came in and four Officers drew their Gun at the Weavile. One of them a Human male officer got out of his car and raise his gun*

"Freeze hands up all 5 of you!"

"Put your hands over your hands, get on your knees and Kiss the ground!"

*Without putting up a fight the 5 Weavile put their hands on the ground and got on their knees as the Police Officers slap the handcuffs on them.*

*Shortly after inside the Valkyria Home the two Pokemorph girls sat in the living room was Soma and Adam's father and mother Subaru and Akaya Valkyria who comes in with two classes of water

Akaya hands the girl a class of water "Here you two must be thirsty after getting chased by those Weavile we heard they been going around stalking people."

"I'm sorry we entered your Village at this hour, I wanted to stay at Inn for the night but Tambala told me that we can't afford a room." Plura said

"It's my fault miss we should have waited until morning." said Tambala

Subaru then said "I can tell this is your first time here and you don't know much about Knothole Village. So were you're from?"

Plura explains where she and Tambala are from "My name is Plura and My sister and I are from a Village in the Sinnoh Region."

Akaya asked "You came all of the way here from Sinnoh?"

Subaru then said "Well Plura since you introduced yourself we should do the same, my name is Subaru Valkyria I'm the Village Leader and this is my Wife Akaya, it was out oldest son Soma who altered the Police. Could you tell us what made you two leave your Home Village in the Sinnoh Region and come all the way to West Grandia?"

"It was after our grandmother gave me her Pendent, She say it's to help us aid them on their Journey." Plura explained

Tambala said "After we left home we can here after Plura had a vision of a Mobian Village, I think this could be it."

Akaya explain "So you came here hoping someone here can tell you more about your grandmother's pendent. Anyway you two don't need to hide your face anymore.

"You mean it's okay for us to take my hoods off

*Plura and Tambala then removed their hoods*

"You two are Shaymin?"

*The very next day Adrian Stevenson The Hedgehog, along with Rexray Raikou the Raichu and Kenji Kenka the Machoke enters the Village*

Rexray asked himself "I wonder why Adam asked us to come to Knothole all of a sudden?"

*After they rang the doorbell Adam Valkyria open the door, Now inside they head into the living room Adrian then notice Plura and Tambala in the living room*

"Adam are those two your father's guest?" Adrian asked

Adam explains "Their names are Tambala and Plura they came here last night; their reason is Plura's pendent. Plura hopes that someone can tell her more about their Grandmother's pendent."

Rexray said "So the two came all the way from Sinnoh to look for someone who tell them anything about Plura's pendent?"

Upon enter the living room Adrian asked "Plura-Chan do you know why those Weavile chased you and your sister into Knothole last night?"

Tambala assumes "They must want to steal my sister's Pendent and sell it at some black market."

Soma said "Well you don't have to worry about them anymore; my father had arranged a place for you two to stay in. It'll be awhile until then how about we show you Neon City."

Later on the afternoon at the Stevenson's home upon hearing the doorbell Adrian's mother Hokuto Stevenson The Fox answers the door "Adrian you're back so soon?"

Adrian said "Mother these two just come to Knothole, would it be all right for me to show them around?"

"Yes of course." Hokuto said

Plura took a look around "Half of it looks like we stepped into Japan during the Edo Period."

Adrian said "Well my mother is from Japan, so my father had a few sections of the be modeled after her childhood home in Tokyo."

Just then the door knock and Adrian answers it "Lisa?"

"Hello Adrian-Kun I heard you just came back from the Village." Lisa said

"Yes, I'm showing these two around the city," Adrian explained

Lisa then noticed the two Shaymin sisters "They're Shaymin but they don't normally leave their village in the Sinnoh Region what made they leave?"

Plura then explain what happened "I like told the Valkyrias, it was 6 years ago both me and my sister Tambala saw someone outside of our village he looked hurt Tambala told me to go get up but then a saw a vision of something happen to Tambala so I asked her to come with me back to the Village by the time we got back  
that man was nowhere to be seen."

"Your sister is lucky if you didn't get that Vision who knows what would happen to your sister." Adrian said

Lisa said "Plura-Chan I believe this injured man was pretending. Perhaps he wanted to steal your grandmother's Pendent she gave you. When he was unable to take your sister hostage he took off before anyone can see you."

"I wonder why someone would want to steal this pendent from me, my grandmother found it a long time ago when she was in the woods she came across it. Even she has no idea who it belong to or where it's from. I wonder if we ever know more about this Pendent."

-Chapter 1-

*AD age 1992, Two years later*

"It's been two years since we left home, I wonder why grandma left me her Pendent?" she takes a look at her own reflection "Since then Tambala and I been given a Place of our own to stay. And I still don't know what was that Vision I had two years ago."

*Just then Plura's Pendent started glowing and once she looks right at it she got another Version, this time it's a Solarian Male who is asking another young about the Justice League*

Just then Tambala enter Plura's bedroom*

"Plura what's wrong you look like you saw something frighten?" Tambala asked

Plura said "I got another vision."

"Another one, what's this one is about?" Tambala asked

"A Solarian he wanted to warn a group called the Justice League of something." Plura explain

"Whoa wait a sec, do you know was City is this being taking place at?" Tambala asked

Plura said "It's Republic City."

*Plura quickly got up and head out the front door where she ran into Soma's younger brother Adam Valkyria and his Childhood friend Ashley Kamiya*

"Plura you're in a hurry all of a sudden, what's the rush?" Adam asked

Plura stopped to turn around "Adam-San is your father home?"

Ashley said "Mr. Valkyria isn't back he's still at the town meeting he won't be back until 4 the afternoon and he left my brother in charge while he's away."

"I need to go to Republic City there's someone a Solarian who wants to warn the JLA of something." Plura explained

Ashley said "And you want to know what it is to you can help make contact with the Justice League."

"Why would a Solarian want to speak with Justice League?" Adam asked

"I don't know why but this Solarian look concern about something." Plura said

Claim down Plura; we'll take you and Tambala to Republic City to meet this man." Adam said

"You would do that for us, Thank you." Plura said

"Just let me contact Adrian and tell him what we're going to do." Adam said

Meanwhile Samuel Spencer is now starting his Freshmen Year at the Republic City University. He enters the Campus along with his Arcanine Kasher, Houndoom and his Ivysaur

Then the tour guide comes around "Hello there and welcome to the Republic City University. I'll be your Tour Guide allow me to show you all around Campus so you'll get to know everything around School Grounds."  
After getting settled in his dorm room he head to the mall

Trixie Tang now 18 years ago, she moved from her hometown of Dimmesdale to Republic City when she was 14 one day while Dress as a Boy she enters a mall bookstore Inside the same Bookstore Samuel went over to the comic section. The two Samuel and Trixie Bumped into each other and the both fell to the floor

Samuel is on gets back on his two feet "Hey be careful you should look where you're going." Samuel takes a closer look as notice Trixie's Face "A girl, And you look I seen you before on Facebook aren't you Trixie Tang from Dimmesdale?"

Trixie then look right at Samuel as she took off her hat "You know who I am?"

"This is my first time seeing you in person before I only heard about you by name, so what brings you to Republic City?" Samuel asked

Trixie explains "I started my freshmen year here at the Republic City University, In fact I been here since my late teens, you see my family went broke and we were force I move here before my senior year of High School since then things went downhill for me."

"So you dressed up as a guy so no one won't be recognize, anyway you're not the only who just started his freshmen year at the Republic City University, I came here from my hometown of Eden City, Nevada. My father Richard Sr grew up here it was him who spoke to the Dean of the University since they both know each other. So you're into Comic Books or something?"

Trixie places her index finger to her mouth "Shhhhhh No one knows I like boys stuff."

"Is that the 2nd reason why you dress up as a boy, there's nothing to be ashamed about a girl reading comics, Hell my younger sister Karen read Shouen Manga since she was 8 years old." Samuel said

Trixie started to blush "So you don't think I'm wired for liking Boy's stuff?"

"And why would I think that for?

Trixie hugged Samuel after hearing him tell her that "I'm glad to hear that coming from a guy...so what your name is?"

Samuel began to introduce himself to Trixie "My name is Samuel Spencer; my friends call me Sam for short."

Trixie asked "You don't mind if I call you Sammy?" Trixie now hugs Samuel right arm Samuel smiled at her

Samuel said "Sure if that's what you want?"

Both Samuel and Trixie are walking out of the bookstore when an adult Solarian spots them

-Chapter 2-

"Young man are you Samuel Spencer?"

Trixie asked "Solarian, Sammy who is this man?"

"I don't know but he seems to know me, what you want?"

The Solarian introduce himself "Do not be alarmed Son of Richard Spencer Sr I mean you no harm, my name is Poleax, I'm a solider of the Solarian Military. Your father is one of the bands of Heroes who defeated Cavein Ivanov back in ND Age 1974 when the Eclipse War started so I came to see you; I need your help to warn the JLA before he succeeds."

"You're not the only one sir." Plura said

Poleax turned around and see Adrian's group "You know of my mission to Stop Ceyrano Reidial?"

Adrian said "Yeah that's what Plura told Adam and Ashley what's your name?"

Samuel answered "He said his name is Poleax he stated that this Ceyrano is plotting something."

"Wait sir I don't think Sammy knows anything about the Justice League." Trixie said

"She's right I never met them in person." Samuel said

Rexray then said "Sir how about you explain why you're asking him to help you warn the League?"

Poleax said "Very well but not here, Ceyrano may know that I'm on to him and might have sent his spies to follow me."

*Just then everyone has been teleported out of the mall and into appeared to be a floating platform in the sky*

Trixie looked around "Sammy where are we?"

Kenji asked "Hey Senpai what is this place?"

"You're at the Look out, my name is Bentai I'm known as the Light Mage from another dimension I heard what Poleax came to speak with Samuel about and I used my power to bring you all here."

Adam said "So we're at some Look Out?"

Plura asked "Light Mage what about Ceyrano's spies won't they fine this place?"

Bentai assured Plura "Fear not Ceyrano's spies won't be able to detect this place."

Rexray said "That's good so it's sage for Poleax to tell us about what he need to tell Samuel."

"Mr. Poleax you can tell us about what need to be said." Plura said

"Very well, like you Plura I too had a Vision one night while I was asleep a dark shroud hid itself among the 10 Solarian Senators, I inform the 4 elders of what I foreseen but they find it hard to believe that one of the Senators would try to commit treason. With no choice I left Crystal Valley to come here."

Samuel said "And you believe that Senator Reidial is plotting to take over the United Order of Nations?"

"Yes Senator Ceyrano Reidial is the one that symbolizes that dark shroud from my vision."

"So you want to let the League and kick his ass before he put his plan to action." Kenji said

Owen then said "Hey Kenji let's not use the curse words around here."

"Sorry about that."

Trixie asked "Poleax why come to Sammy?"

"That's right Miss Tang you just met him, I was told that his Family the Spencer Clan are a clan of warriors dating back to the 11th century, Samuel Spencer is the current Hurricane Tiger and by rite he welds his Family's most powerful weapon that is use to strike down Evil the Hurricane Blade."

Samuel held out his hand and out came a Japanese Katana with a Tiger head on the end of the Scabbard "My father did say this sword had history within my family, He said it was originally a less powerful magic weapon created by Magic art but later has been blessed with the power to vanquish those who are pure evil."

"Sammy I never know your Family was like that." Trixie said

Owen asked "Okay how are we going to League? It's not like they are gonna be at the Hall of Justice or the Watch Tower."

Bentai said "I can use my Magic to contact them and asked to meet you all at the Watch Tower." He then raise his Staff and everyone has been teleported from the Look out to the Watch Tower out in Space

-Chapter 3-

Now inside the Watch Tower

Rexray said "Okay we're here but I don't see anyone."

Adrian said "We'll just have to wait until they get here until we await here."

Kenji said "Hey they don't mind if we look around."

Owen said "Yeah this is our first time here."

"Kenji, Owen wait a sec," Adam said

Owen and Kenji look around and see the statues of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Hal Jordon, the Flash and Hawk Man

'This is some place those guys been operating in." Owen said

"Hey why are you two here?"

Kenji turned around and spots both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable "Kim Possible how did you and Ron got up here?"

"Hey Kim asked first." Ron said

Samuel said "You two should wonder around we don't know our way around here yet."

"Wait that's Kim Possible." Trixie said

"You forgot someone." Ron said

Kenji said "Sidekick don't get mention."

"Hey you he's also Kim's boyfriend." Just then Jenny XJ9 drops down

'I knew that." Trixie said

"I didn't." Kenji said

Adrian then said "I'm sorry about that we been asked to meet the League here."

"So what's Kim, Ron and XJ9's excuse?" Owen said

"Perhaps they too are here for the same reason and us." Poleax said

"Uhhh Kim what this guy talking about?" Ron asked

"Poleax maybe you should tell them what you know." Samuel said

Poleax then inform of what he told Adrian and his group

"You're kidding one of the Solarian Senators is planning a Coup De Ta thing from the sidelines?" Ron asked

"Look at his face Ron he's not joking." Kim said

Just then Superman and Batman appeared

"You must be Poleax, the Light Mage has informed me and Batman about you and what you told them."

"So you're both were inform of what Ceyrano is planning." Poleax said

"It's them, the man of Steel and the Dark Knight." Ron said

Batman said "Claim down."

Ron said "Hey this is the first time meeting you two. Can I get your autograph?"

Owen said "Hey you're here to tell them know what Poleax has told us not so you can get Batman's Autograph."

Now at the Watch Tower's control center Kim contacts Wade "Wade you got any idea on how Ceyrano is operating from within the Solarian grand council?"

("Looks like he set up a spy network to be his eyes and ears.")

"That would explain why Bentai brought us to the Look Out when he did, His network can't reach the Look Out." Samuel said

"Ceyrano is most likely did what Luthor had done before keeping his criminal actions hidden and out of the public's eye." Superman said

Ashley said "No one can target him unless we have proof that he's planning his Coup De Ta against the United Order of Nations."

Just then Adrian's cell Phone rang and he answers it "Hello?'

(Lisa then said "Adrian something going on inside the Celestial Knight Academy, Dyne-Senpai told me to call you and let you and Rexray–San know.")

"Looks like Ceyrano have made his move." Superman said

"He must be trying to weaken the Mobian defenses we must not allow that." Poleax said


	2. Vol 2 Corruption

Hurricane Star Zero – Genesis Wave Edition

OVA  
Vol 2: Corruption

Opening Theme: Kleinchen by Yanagi Nagi  
watch?v=GqvT-4Ett0E

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 3-  
_**

 **(BGM: Xenoblade Chronicles - Unfinished Battle)**

Now at the Celestial Knight Academy Lisa hid herself inside the Phone booth when two of the attackers spotted one of them aimed her gun at Lisa but Greninja drops down and kicked the gun out of her hand

"What the hell where this Greninja come from?"

Just then a Pokemon Trainer and his Lucario appeared behind one of the attackers "I don't normally hit a woman but trying to shoot at a Mobian who did nothing to you I'm making exceptions"

Before the attacker can turn around the Trainer punches her in the face giving her a black eye

"Hey the hell are you!"

"The name is Tristan Spencer don't bother to remember it you won't be around long enough to do so."

one of the attackers grabbed Lisa and held her at Gun Point "Stay back, we don't know why are you helping these Rodents but if you and your Pokemon make a move we'll shot this bitch."

"Like hell you are! _**Burning Typhoon Chaos Shot**_!"

Out of nowhere Adrian aims his arms together and unlashes a strong energy blast wave, Right at the Attackers right arm. And Lisa broke free "Adrian-Kun!"

Samuel then spots his twin brother "Tristan?"

Tristan turned to his left "Sam where you came from?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Samuel said

"You're Sam's Twin brother?" Veronique asked

Tristan asked "Sam who's the Red head?"

Samuel introduces her "Her name is Veronique we just met before all of this happen."

Tristan look behind Samuel and he Jamie and Trixie "Hey isn't she that Asian girl from that Town called Dimmesdale?"

"Yes I'll explain but first let's help with these two." Samuel said

Ashley yelled "You two how dare you guys aim a gun at my older sister like that she's never harm anyone, and she has nothing to do with that your boss is planning."

"And Lisa-Senpai is also Senpai's girl that makes it worst for you guys." Kenji said

 _(Greninja)_

"Hey do anyone speak Pokemon here?" The Flash asked

"Tristan-San's Greninja says that attacking an unharmed citizen like myself is both wrong and unforgivable." Lisa said

one of the Attackers said in a cowardly voice "Hey look we're sorry!"

Jamie drew out his Katana "Saying I'm Sorry is not gonna get you cowards out of this."

"And I don't think Ashley is gonna give you an ok on that." Ron said

Kim then sees Ashley began to chant something "Everyone, get back!"

" _ **O seal of fire, strike down my enemy. Flamme Rouge**_!" A column of fire appears and one of the Attackers is set on fire before dropping to the ground

Ron jumped back "Yikes she toasted that guy."

"Oh no you don't!" Trixie then see the other attacker trying to get away but she grabs the attacker's arm and threw her back on to the ground "Trying to warn your friends?"

"Ashley since it's your sister who almost got hurt I say we let finish this one off too." Owen said

Batman then said "Hold it we need a few of them left alive."

Poleax said "He's right one of these young ruffians know something we don't."

Adrian said "Lisa I'm going to help out Kyle and Dyne, Poleax can you stay with here?"

"Or course." Poleax said

Adrian, Jamie, Samuel, Rexray, Ron and Kim enters the Academy and see that half of the attackers are either beaten or dead.

 **(BGM: Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings – ZipangU)**

"Don't look now but someone beat us to it." Ron said

Rexray look to his left and see another male Raichu with a Buster Sword on his back "Charles Charlotte?"

"You two met?" Kim asked

Rexray explains "He and I are a part of the same PSAF Squad under the command of Captain Kunpei the Greninja."

"Rexray I didn't know you know Kim Possible and her boyfriend." Charles said

"I didn't, I just met them, so someone contacted the Captain and he deployed you and the others?" Rexray asked

"He send just me, Hank and Lieo." Charles answered

Ron asked "Hey what's with the eye-patch did he get jumped and lost one of his eyes?"

Rexray said "He doesn't want to be reminded of that mission that cost him his left eye."

Now inside the training field Rexray sees Hank the Usaring head-butting two of the attackers into each other

"Rexray you miss it, Lieo and I clean up house."

Adrian asked "Excuse me where's Dyne and his brother Kyle."

"We're okay Adrian luckily these guys came." Dyne said

Samuel then said "Out with it why are you guys attacking the Celestial Knight Academy who told you guys to come in here and starting shooting?"

"Screw you Metahuman you won't get a word out of us!"

"These guys want to keep their mouths shut I'll make them talk." Hank then grabs one of the Thugs

Just then two Mobian Ninja Bats drop down from the sky "Hold it!"

Adrian looked over his shoulder "You're Takanori Kyosuke and Jinpei Kyosuke."

Takanori said "Jinpei and I were return home when we sense a large number Ki around here."

"Okay so how you stop me I planning to interrogate these bastards." Hank said

"The Kyosuke Clan has a way to interrogate enemies without using force I figure you would need some assist without having to beat it out of these guys." Takanori explain

"Okay what do you have in mind then?" Hank said

Then Batman drops down from the celling "There's no need I got something out of the one who was outside she said that a man named Malice gave them the order to attack the Celestial Knight Academy."

"Under what reason?" Dyne asked

Poleax said "The girl committed Hara Kiri before she could give Batman an answer."

"Hara Kiri?" Ron asked

Jinpei explain "It means ritual suicide, that girl must have did that before Batman can get anything else out of her."

"That is not something a pack of thugs should do, it's meant who those who have an understanding for the Samurai code of honor, and this attack doesn't scream honor." Samuel said

Dyne asked "Batman what did the girl tell you before she committed suicide?"

"A Man named Malice is the one who ordered the attack."

"Malice he must be working for Ceyrano in some way." Poleax said

Adrian said "For now let's help Dyne and the others clean this mess up."

 **-Chapter 4-**

Still at the Celestial Knight Academy Adrian is the others help the others clean the mess made by the attackers. Just then Kim's Communicator goes off and she answers it

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked

"Kim is you and Ron still at the Celestial Knight Academy?"

"Yeah those guys did a number on this place; we told the Knight Master that we'll help clean up." Kim explains

"I got a message from your website it's from Amity Park."

"Amity Park, That's Danny Phantom Hometown isn't it?" Tristan asked

"Kim asked Wade what's happen over there?"

"I don't know way but someone has opened the portal to the Ghost Zone and they are coming out in hoards."

"Why they are attacking our world after Danny saved both their world and our own at one time, have they no sense of gratitude?" Samuel asked

Batman said "You don't expect Ghost like Ember, Walker and Skullker to forget that Danny Phantom is their enemy?"

"No, but still if it wasn't for Danny's actions our world or their world wouldn't be standing." Dyne said

"I don't suppose that the justice League has something that can be used to combat Ghost, since they are already dead." Jamie asked

"Yeah do you guys have something to fight ghost?" Tristan asked

Samuel then said "Tristan you didn't forget didn't you, Your Scythe and our Family's Hurricane Blade has the power to inflict psychical harm to evil spirits."

"That's good in all but what about us?" Owen asked

Dyne said "The Celestial Knights have something that can be of use." Dyne hands everyone a pair of Gauntlets and Shin guards "Like Samuel's Sword and his brother's Scythe these are also design to combat Hostile Sprits."

"Okay let's head to Amity Park." Adrian said

 **(BGM: Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem - [Partner Select] a Night... )**

Later on as they enter the town everyone notice that everything looks like it been caught inside an earthquake  
"This area looks abandon I hope no one isn't hurt." Samuel looks around as sees a young girl surrounded by Walker and his men

"That's girl is with the Halfa kill her!"

 **(BGM: Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony - [Stage 1] Fantastic home village Overture)**

Just then Samuel stood right in front of the girl "Don't even think it! Is this how you guys repay some for saving your world and our world at the same time?" Samuel demanded

"I don't know who you are and why are you protecting that girl but know this we're not going to give that boy our thanks, he's still our enemy regardless." Walker shouted

Just then Batman appeared behind Walker "Answer me who open the portal over this town?"

Walker turned around and see's Batman "You're that Batman from Gotham City."

"I ask you a question."

"You'll not interfere in this, get him!" Walker gave his men the order to attack

one of Walker's men grabs Batman from behind putting him in a Headlock but Batman grabs him and does a Judo throw, sending the Ghost into the ground. Next Batman takes out 4 Batarangs knocking out 4 that were coming at him at full force "Now I'll ask you one more time, who open a portal to Ghost Zone?"

"Or you'll what kill me? You're too soft to kill anyone besides, I'm already a ghost you can't kill someone that's not even alive."

" _ **Kogahazan**_!" Samuel takes his Hurricane Blade and attacks Walker with a rising upper slash, an aerial slash giving him two Bloody scars one on his back and another on his chest

"Sir you're bleeding!"

Walker then places his hand over his chest and sees green Ecto Plasma on his hands "He inflicted this damaged to me how…? "Walker then notices Samuel's sword "What kind of sword is that?"

"My Family has history with this Sword since the 11th Century it's been made to inflict psychical harm to evil spirits such as you Walker. Now I believe that Batman asked you a question, who help you guys enter this world wasn't Vlad Plasmius or someone else who has it in for Danny Phantom."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Then we'll just have to beat it out of you!" Owen rushed in and lands a barrage of punches followed by a uppercut to jaw sending Walker skyward as he comes crashing down on to the ground

Walker not gets up looking like he got into a brawl "Damn Rodent! Get that Cat!"

"Hellion!" Owen does two punches, leaving a trail behind him and he knocks out several of Walker's men "Is that all you got?"

"And I thought Wildcat got some moves." Green Arrow said

Walker then goes into a rage "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who the hell are you people?"

"Batman and Green Arrow are a part of the Justice League in case you didn't know as for the rest of us we're here to help out." Ron said

"You'll never defeat him!"

"That was that once said about Frieza and look what happen to him? Goku went Super Saiyan and kicked his ass, and just who is this _"him"_ you speak off?" Jamie demanded

"It has to be Ceyrano." Poleax steps in "Woe on to you Walker you would your kind would serve that renegade?"

"You think I care about Ceyrano plans for this world, well I don't, I don't care what happiness to the human world as long as one of us finally defeats Danny Phantom but you guys and this Justice League just have to stick your noses where it don't belong!"

"When you and your friends decided threating Innocent people it became our business." Samuel said

"I'll never forget this!" Walker takes off

"Son of bitch is getting away!" Owen said

"Let him go for now Owen." Adrian said

 **-Chapter 5-**

( **BGM: Street Fighter II Movie ~Japanese Version- Chun-Li)**

Kim then send over to the girl "Hey Sam are you okay?"

Kenji asked "Hey name is Sam also?"

Ron explains "Yes her name is Sam Manson."

Sam gets off the ground "Kim Possible? Who are these guys beside Batman and Green Arrow here?"

Samuel asked "That have to wait until later but first where's Danny?"

 **(BGM: Street Fighter II Movie ~Japanese Version - Opening Title - Ryu VS. Sagat)**

Sam explains "I got separated from him and Tucker when a the portal to Ghost Zone open over the city who is doing this for?"

Poleax said "It has to be Ceyrano's doing but I don't expect him to have this kind of power."

Just then Bentai appeared "Only one person who is capable of doing this, his name is Karasuman."

"You have history with Karasuman?" Batman asked

"Yes, long ago back in my home Dimension he and I were trained under the teaching of Star Swirl the Breaded, As we got older Karasuman began to master Dark Magic when he discovered some forbidden Scrolls our master has keep away. When Star Swirl got word of this he tried to stop him but Karasuman quickly overpowered him, once I come he made his escape to this world, this is long before the Great Cataclysm accord." Bentai explains

"Dang that was a very long time." Ron said

Sam said "You been after that guy for that long, but you look-."

Bentai then said "Like a something in their early 20's? As you can see I one of a few who can never age, I can live for long period of time however that doesn't mean I'm immortal I can still die like any other mortal."

"In other words you're what they call a Semi-Immortal you can still die but never age." Jamie said

"Okay we need to fine Danny and let him know who is behind this." Sam

 **(BGM: Street Fighter II Movie ~Japanese Version - Fei Long and Ryu's Battle)**

Adrian and Samuel follows Sam into Casper High were Danny is now surrounded by Dash Baxter and most of the Casper High football team

"Danny!"

Danny look over his shoulder "Sam get back!"

Samuel yelled "You guys stop this madness!"

Adrian sense something "Hold on Sam-San something not right here."

Just then a Dragon appeared and he turned to a Human with purple hair "You sense it haven't you Earth Born Mobian."

Tucker then said "What's he supposed to be the Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"You don't seem to be human, I'm guessing that you're Malice answer me why attack the Celestial Knights they have no fight with Ceyrano Redial!" Adrian demanded

"And who would you help that man in his plans to take over the United Earth Federation?" Samuel demanded

Malice answered "To bring order and balance to this once shattered world."

"You call what that Karasuman guy doing is bringing order and Balance, turning Dash and those guys into mind slaves?!" Danny yelled

"I doubt someone like Ceyrano or Karasuman can bring Order let alone balance." Samuel said

"I'm only here to assure that everything goes as planned Amity Park is merely a stepping stone in Lord Reidial's "goal." Malice said

"But why Karasuman use Mind control on these guys for?" Adrian asked

Malice answered "Who knows however to assure that everything go as planned pawns must be put in place."

"Dash and those guys are living being not chest pieces!" Danny yelled

Samuel said "Claim down Danny he's trying to get to you, you mustn't let people like that get to you."

"Is there a way to break Karasuman's hold over them?" Danny asked

Alain said "There's someone we know who can help until then we can't use deadly force on them."

"That's if you're able to resistant yourselves, Attack!"

"Everyone go hand to hand, these guys are being used by Ceyrano and Karasuman weather realize it or not." Adrian dash forward and lands a plan strike to one of the Football players incapacitating him by knocking him into the ground Owen does 4 right hook blows knocking 5 of them out cold. Kenji grabs one of them and use that football player as a bat and smack down the remaining six

Owen turned toward Malice "Hey Half Dragon is that all you got sending guys who have low Ki to fight your battles for you."

"It's not over yet we still Dash and Qian." Danny said

Samuel steps in "Dash Baxter whatever you and Qian have against Danny, this is not the answer!"

Dash and Qian's eyes began to glow "They are not listening?"

"Gouretsushuu!" Samuel rushed in and attacks both Dash and Qian with constant punches knocking them both out as they are sent flying into the wall

Meanwhile Bentai along with Kim, Ron and Jenny spots Karasuman on the roof

"It's been awhile Karasuman." Bentai said

Karasuman turned around "Bentai so you also crossover into this dimension, how long you been here?"

Bentai said "My mission is to stop you from being this world to ruin."

"Okay Dark Mage why are you doing this, Those Ghost still has it in for Danny." Jenny demanded

"You think I care about all of that I triggered this in order to gather some energy for someone who request my assist."

"So you're helping someone other than Ceyrano, under what reason?" Bentai demanded

"That's for me to know and you to finger things out Bentai, anyway I'm done here." Karasuman held out his hand and a medium size energy orb comes into his hand. "The energy I collected from the fights those Ghost started have been most helpful, but I still require more energy than this."

"Stop right there!" Jenny tries to attack but Karasuman raise his staff and an energy shockwave causing her legs to be disabled. "Sorry Cyborg girl but I have somewhere to be."

As Karasuman takes his leave in his griffon form Kim places a tracker on his back

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Aozora no Namida


	3. Vol 3 Thief of a Chaos Emerald

Hurricane Star Zero – Genesis Wave Edition

OVA  
Vol 3: Thief of a Chaos Emerald

Opening Theme: Kleinchen by Yanagi Nagi  
watch?v=GqvT-4Ett0E

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 **-Chapter 6-**

 **(BGM: Megaman X7 - Black Plotting)**

After Bentai used his Magic to close the Portal and broke Karasuman hold over Dash and the Casper High Football team Danny's older sister Jazz came around, from there Samuel informs her of what going on.

"So the reason Karasuman open the Portal over Amity Park was to gather energy from the fighting?" Jazz asked

"That's right and I don't think that Ceyrano or his right hand Malice knows about that Karasuman his aiding someone else." Samuel said

"Until we figure out what that Griffon wants we need to be careful not to give him what he needs from the fighting." Poleax said

"We understand but that won't stop our enemies." Kim said

Danny gets up from his seat "I'm going with you guys."

Owen held out his hand "Wait a sec we're not fighting a Ghost we're dealing with a corrupted Federation Senator who is secretly aiming to seek power for himself so he can take it over without anyone stopping him."

"I understand that but in his plans to take over the earth he would put my family and friends endanger and that Malice character he would use Dash and those guys a pawns!" Danny said

Adrian said "We understand, are you sure you're prepared to fight whatever Ceyrano throws at us?"

"I don't care what Karasuman is helping, all that I know that Ceyrano has cause harm to everyone I know, I have to help you guys stop him before anyone gets hurt." Danny said

Later on in Dreamcity a Female Mobian Bat enters the Celestial Knight Academy "Excuse me are you Knight Master Jacob Dais' youngest son Dyne?"

Dyne turned around toward the Mobian Bat "You're from the Athenian Vanguard what's your name and what brings your to Dreamcity?"

Myira introduces herself "My name is Myira Pandragon the Bat, We heard that a group led by a Dragon Shifter named Malice have attack the Academy."

"Yes, My brother and are finishing cleaning everything something you need to know about that...however I-"

Myira then held out her hand "Before you say anything else I need to inform you something my younger brother Isaac was told. Last night a woman dress in green stole a Chaos Emerald that was resting inside the Athenian Vanguard Chamber Vault."

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – Mistic)**

"Chaos Emerald, Rexray isn't that what your Mobian friends called Planet Mobius' Power Crystals?" Charles Charlotte asked

"Yeah Dyne said that two have been uncovered here on Earth, there has been a rumor of a 3rd one but nobody found it as of yet." Rexray said

"someone stolen the Chaos Emerald the Athenian Vanguard has been guarding since it was uncovered inside the Mystic Ruins how is this possible?" Dyne said

Myira explains "I have no idea, Isaac was told that this woman was teleported in and out of the chambers without anyone knowing, it almost like someone teleported her inside the Chamber Vault. Therefore I came here to warn you and the Celestial Knights since you have a Chaos Emerald kept locked away inside your Vault."

Dyne said "My father said that the vault is heavily Guarded 24/7 if this woman in green managed to get pass your guards. She may try to do the same thing to us, Myira-San do you have a Photo of what this woman in Green looks like?"

Myira shows Dyne a photo taken from the cameras "This is what the woman looks when I first saw this Photo I can tell she has a evil demonic look in her eyes."

Dyne took one look at the Photo "I heard of this person, Her name is Shego she's one of Kim Possible's Rivals and one of her deadliest opponents."

"That Bitch, Kim Possible spared her life time and time again and this how she returns the favor. What reason would she steal the Chaos Emerald?" Myira said

Dyne said "I need to get a message sent to Kim and Ron."

Back at the Watch Tower Dyne contacts everyone

("Everyone something just came up." Dyne said)

Danny asked "Isn't Malice again?"

("Not this time, I was informed by Myira Pandragon of the Athenian Vanguard that the Chaos Emerald they been guarded has been stolen by Shego." Dyne explains)

"Shego stolen a Chaos Emerald." Kim is now shocked as what Dyne has told everyone

"One of Planet Mobius's Power Crystals has been found here on Earth?" Jamie asked

Adrian explains "Two have been found one them has been under the guard of the Celestial Knight while the 2nd one have been kept under the guard of the Athenian Vanguard."

"Maybe that's why Malice ordered his men to attack the Academy." Superman said

Once back on Earth Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim and Ron made their way to Dreamcity their a group lead them to the Celestial Knight Academy where Dyne and Myira has been waiting for everyone

Tucker asked "What is this place called again?"

Dyne explains "This is the Celestial Knight Academy, my Ancestor Eric Dais found it to train those Mobian Earth Born, Home world and non-Mobians who wish to become a Celestial Knight."

"What is this the Middle ages?"

Sam stomps on Tuck's foot "Hey!"

Ron said "So Shego has stolen one of the Chaos Emeralds that has been guarded by the Athenian Vanguard how did pulled that off without alerting the Guards."

Samuel asked "This could be one Drakken's plans, Kim did you asked Wade if he heard anything on what Drakken?"

Kim answered "No not even Wade knows how Drakken was able to get Shego in and out of the Athenian Vanguard Vault without setting off any alarms?"

Tayumi said "Kim-San maybe we should pay your mortal foe a visit."

"I been thinking the same thing." Kim said

Just then two Athenian Vanguard Knights came around "Mistress it's your brother Isaac he gone to deal with Drakken."

"By himself?"

"He decided to go to Drakken by himself?" Kim asked

Myira said "He shouldn't try to go to his lair alone knowing how many henchmen he has under his command."

Ron said "I wouldn't worry most of those grunts are pushovers when Kim fought them."

Lance Striker said "That's true but unlike Kim, Young Master Isaac isn't someone who would show mercy to a criminal."

Rexray said "Kim we have to stop Myira's brother no matter what Drakken deserve we cannot let him be killed, we don't even know if Shego is acting on her own or not."

 **-Chapter 7-**

In the Meantime Takanori Kyosuke the Bat is returning to the Raikazemaru Village when he hears screaming. He lands on the ground to fine 7 dead bodies. Now inside Drakken's lair Isaac Pandragon slams a now bleeding Drakken into a wall

"I'll ask again where did your accomplice done with the Chaos Emerald she stolen form us that's never mean to be on the hands of someone like her." Isaac demanded

"I'm telling you the truth I don't know where Shego gone."

"LAIR!"

*Isaac punches Drakken in the chest causing him to cough up blood*

"Please don't kill me, I don't know why Shego stole this Chaos Emerald." Drakken pleaded for his life

*as Isaac drew out his sword a Kunai knocks it out of his hand*

"I was told that like the Samurai, You knights are honorable warriors what you were about to do is not what I would call Honorable."

He then turned around "Who are you?"

Takanori said "I should be asking you the same question, you would attack someone who is unarmed or have any means to defend himself."

"Stay out of this Ninja!, his female accomplice stolen something a Human has no business putting their damn hands on." said Isaac

"You speak of one of the two Chaos Emeralds that has been recovered 80 years ago. I hate to break it to you but you are interrogating the wrong person. It seems that this Blue skinned man doesn't know where this Shego has gone off too." Takanori said

Just then Myira came and Bright slaps her young brother in the face "Isaac Pandragon just what do you think you're doing attacking this man?" Myira demanded

"Sister, I know for a fact that green skin woman works for him, that's why I came here to force what he knows out of him." Isaac explained

Kim look right at Drakken who is bleeding from his injuries "My god what's your deal? Even if Drakken deserves it, trying to killing him won't solve anything."

"What do you mean, people like Drakken are worthless criminals, the reason he and your other enemies keep committing evil acts is because you and Ron let them live." Isaac said

"You really think killing them will stop my others from committing "evil acts" as you put it? Besides I'm no goddess I don't get to decide who should live and who should die." Kim said

Dyne said "You have a lot to learn Isaac as a Knight it's our duty is to up hold the laws and protect the people not to pass judgment on our enemies. If anyone should do the sentencing it should be the 7 Judges' duty not us."

"Takanori have you or your brother heard anything from Malice after the fight in Amity Park." Adrian asked

"I heard he heading into a Town called Dimmesdale." Takanori said

"Dimmesdale that's Trixie's hometown, why would we go there?" Jamie asked

"I have no idea maybe Ceyrano has agents station there." Said Takanori

Samuel asked "Drakken we need to ask you something, where was the last time you saw Shego?"

"Like I told him, I haven't saw Shego for 4 weeks I don't even know what she want with this Chaos Emerald." Drakken explains

Dyne said "Whatever her reason Shego may try to enter the Celestial Knight Vault to steal the Chaos Emerald my father has kept under guard. I must return to the Academy and let my father know."

Kim said "Ron and I should get Drakken to a hospital."

*Chojin Senshi return to Dreamcity and head back to the Celestial Knight Academy from there Dyne check on the Vault using a Pass code which only he and his father knows*

Upon stepping inside the Vault "Good it's still inside the Vault." Dyne said

Tayumi asked "Dyne-san that password you use does anyone else besides you know it?"

Dyne explains "No else but me, my brother Kyle and my father knows the Pass code to get inside the Vault without that code it'll impossible to get inside no matter what anyone try to do."

Samuel said "Your father is wise to allow only you and your brother to know the password just in case someone kidnaps a follow knight and hopes of forcing them to hand over the code."

"That maybe so but, this Shego woman had no need to force anyone to tell her the pass code to get inside the Athenian Vanguard Vaults. She just blast the steel doors open and those doors where made to withstand a Atomic Energy Blast" Isaac said

"She blasted her way, how is that possible when I fought her, her plasma blast didn't do that much damage." Kim said

"It looks like your arch enemy has made her attack strong enough to destroy a blast proof vault door." Adrian said

One Celestial Knight asked "Young master what we should tell your father?"

"I already told my father and he told me to tell the guards to remain on stand by, if Shego try to get in here, the Guards have permission to use deadly force to stop her." Dyne said

"Deadly Force?" Ron asked

Kim explains "If means if Shego even think of resisting, they'll have no choice but to kill her."

One Celestial Knight said "I'm sorry Miss Possible, in order to keep the Chaos Emerald from falling to the wrong hands, we may end up having to kill Shego if she were to resist."

Danny asked "Kim are you sure you gonna allow something to happened to Shego?"

"Damnit what has gotten into her, has she really lost her way for real?" Kim asked herself

 **-Chapter 8-**

Later that Night Shego managed to get inside the main gate, after fighting her way inside the Main building she heads into the basement floor where the Vaults are located. there 4 Guard corner her "Halt!" Guard #1 shouted holding his spare at Shego

Guard #2 said "We been told you were coming if make a signal step towards the vault we'll run you down."

"I have no fight with weaklings!" Shego fire an Green energy blast and knock all 4 down to the ground and turned her attention to the vault door. *However the Door opens on its own and outcomes Danny Phantom

"Sorry Shego but the contents of this Vault does not belong to you or anyone else." Danny then close the Vault behind him

"You think you can stop me?"

"I won't know if I try, *Looking at the 4 Guards* You 4 go get Dyne and the others I'll hold her off an long as I can."

"You'll regret trying to fight me alone!" Shego said

Danny asked "Alright Shego I want some answers, What are you trying to steal the two Chaos Emeralds what do you hope to gain, And who are working for Ceyrano Reidial and the Foundation?"

"If you think I'll tell you, you'll have to beat me first."

Shego slams her fist into the ground and a green shockwave sends Danny to the wall. As he drops to the floor Shego grabs him by the neck

"Say good bye Halfa!"

" ** _Chandos Sonic Blade_**!" Dyne swings his sword and let out a sickle-like wave hitting Shego in the arm and allowing Danny to break free

Samuel asked "Are you okay Danny?"

"I'm okay now you guys are here" Said Danny

Kim then confronts her Rival "Shego when?"

"When what Kimmy?" Shego asked

Kim said "When you starting working for Ceyrano Reidial what did he offer you that Drakken haven't Money if so how many Bells he paid you?"

"And is it worth the Pain and suffering Malice and Karasuman cause to my Family and friends?" Danny demanded

"This is not Drakken's doing?" Isaac asked

Shego turned her attend toward the door and with one swipe from her energy blade she slice the door in two and step inside the Vault and Grabbed the Chaos Emerald "You lost this time Kimmy!" Shego is then Teleport out of the Vault but not before Jenny tag her with a homing disc on her right boot

Damn her! That's how she go in and out someone teleported her." Isaac said

*Just Jacob Dais The Rabbit steps inside the Basement*

"I see she took the bait?" Jacob said

"Did you say bait?" Rexray asked

"Father what did you mean?" Dyne asked

Jacob pulled out his pocket and showed everyone what I has "After you informed me I keep the real Chaos Emerald with me this whole time."

Adrian asked "Jacob-san if you had the kept the Chaos Emerald safe with you then what did she took?"

Jacob then explains "What the thief took is a fake with the built-in tracker inside." he then pulled out a GPS Device "And with this you can fine her and who she working for."

"I wish I knew before I tag her boot." Jenny deactivates her homing disc

Kim look at the GPS Device "She's heading to Dimmesdale."

Jamie said "That's where Malice is currently at."

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Aozora no Namida


	4. Vol 4 Dimmesdale Trixie's hometown

Hurricane Star Zero – Genesis Wave Edition

OVA  
Vol 4: Dimmesdale Trixie's hometown

Opening Theme: Kleinchen by Yanagi Nagi  
watch?v=GqvT-4Ett0E

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 **-Chapter 9-  
**  
Later that afternoon The Chojin Senshi enters the town of Dimmesdale "So this is where Trixie is from." Tayumi said as she look around

"Felling nostalgic Trixie?" Owen asked

Trixie had a feeling of sadness "It's been awhile since I walk down these streets, I wonder of Veronica remembers me?"

"Veronica is that girl from the Archie Comics?" Kenji asked

Rexray corrected Kenji "Wrong Veronica, the one she speaks of is a blondie like Betty Cooper."

Tristan asked "Jamie may I asked what made Trixie from with us?"

Jamie explains "It's the girl she mentions, Veronica she wants to speak to her for old times' sake."

"You think she'll remember her after how she treated her back when they were kids?" Tristan asked

"Which one of her Main Reasons for tagging along with us, there's some people who she wants to make amends to." Jamie said

Danny asked "So what happen, how come she's been is Republic City?"

Jamie explains to everyone of what Trixie has told him of how her Family went bankrupt and she and her father were force to move out of Dimmesdale before her High School senior year started

"I see her Family when broke and they were force to move before her Senior year of High School." Samuel said

Rhonda said "So Trixie was one of those rich kids until her family went broke and everything gone downhill for her, And when those assholes she once called her friends learn about her family's financial loss they kicked her out of the popular circle and her BF Veronica took over her role of the popular one. With friends like that who needs enemies. Trixie-Chan I understand that you wanna apologize for the crap you put the Middle class kids through but why bother wanting to talk to Veronica she might be a bigger bitch then you was."

Samuel answered "If Veronica is truly a friend then she wouldn't have abandon Trixie due to her family's financial losses."

"If her friendship is based on social status then Veronica becoming Trixie's best friend has been for all the wrong reasons." Tayumi said

Later on Kim and Ron walked around the block when one of the Locals spotted her

"Hey aren't you Kim Possible?" one female Local asked

Kim responded "Yes that's me."

"I didn't think that you would come to Dimmesdale so what brings your partner/boyfriend here?"

Ron held out two photos of Malice and Shego "Have you or any of your friends seen these two?"

"I don't know about the guy with the Dragon Wings but I have seen Shego near Trixie Tang's Family's old manor."

"Why would Shego go there has anyone brought after Trixie's Family moved around?" Ron asked

another Local Girl said "No body live in that Manor since Trixie moved away, so what Shego is doing here?"

Then Isaac lands on the ground from the sky "If you must know, that woman have stolen one of the Two Chaos Emeralds that has been under the protection of the Athenian Vanguard since it was discovered by miners 80 years old. If best that you two stay out of this we may end up going into a fight."

Moments later everyone expect for Jamie, Tayumi and Trixie are at Trixie former home

"Hey where's the Saiga Twins and that Trixie girl?" Hank asked

Rexray answered "They are going to speak with Veronica."

Just then Lieo sense voices around the back "Hold on I hear voices, it looks like we're not the only ones here."

right around the back Lieo held his blaster on one hand as peaked near the corner

"One of them Mentioned Trixie, you think they met he?"

"Maybe or maybe not."

Just then Lieo aim his blaster at the 3 "Hands up, who are you and how you know about Trixie Tang?"

"It's a Male Meowstic? Don't shoot we didn't do anything we're not armed!"

Just then Jorgen came from behind but Hank grabs him by his arms

"H-Hank?"

"I saw this guy with the big wand trying to jump you from behind. Now than why are you guys and what are you doing here?" Hank pulls Jorgen arms back causing him to yelled

"Oh no they must think we're with those guys, Timmy don't hurt we're not your enemy!"

Just then Bentai appeared "Stand down Hank, Jorgen Von Straggle is no enemy."

Hank lets go of Jorgen's arms "You're that Light Mage Rexray told us about."

Lieo asked "Light Mage you know them?"

"I have been to their home Dimension, the one in the Pink shirt and hat Is called Timmy Turner and these are their godparents Cosmo and Wanda." Bentai explains

"A Male Meowstic and a Usaring talking what's this?" Cosmo asked

"We shorty we're not like our normal brethren, we're what humans called Pokemorphs, it's another word to describe a Anthropomorphic Pokemon." Hank cracks his knocks

Jorgen gets up "I must apologize I have no idea these Pokemorph know who you are sir."

"It's alright, I had a feeling they would run into him sooner or later."

just then Samuel and Adrian came around "You must be Timmy Turner, It's okay one of us didn't come here to expose your godparents."

"How you know my name?" Timmy asked

Samuel explains "One of my Dorm mates, Jamie Saiga told us about you from Trixie, I don't think she know about your Godparents."

"There's a reason, Jorgen is task with enforcing Da Rules which all Fairy Godparents must go by." Bentai explains

"And to think that Tinker Bell is the only well-known fairy." Kim said

"Hey what does that Disney Fairy have they we don't?" Cosmo asked

"Easy Kim wasn't trying to dis you or your wife." Ron said

"Now that's out of the way Timmy Turner have you seen Shego anywhere?" Kim asked

Rexray explains "Shego has stolen one of the Chaos Emeralds from the Athenian Vanguard who has been guarding it for 80 years, we need to fine and so we can take it back from here."

Timmy answered "I have saw Shego go into this manor."

"So she's here." Isaac heads into the front

Now inside Shego hands over the Chaos Emerald to Tad "So you managed to get the Chaos Emerald without having to deal with anyone."

"I ran into some of them but I got out of there as soon as the rest came." Shego said

Just then Isaac sends out a Ki blast knocking Shego into a wall "Don't bother that Chaos Emerald you have there is fake?"

"What did you say and who are you Earth Born Rodent!?" Tad demanded

"My name is Isaac Pandragon the Bat of the Athenian Vanguard I come to take back why was stolen from us."

Dyne walks inside "We come to take back what was stolen."

"I wasn't expecting to be tricked this easily! No matter I have the other on my hands." Tad jumps onto a window

Malice said "Forgetting someone?"

Tad look right at Shego "She allowed them to fine us let her met her fate."

"Stop!" Isaac was about to go after them but a female Mobian Bat with raven black hair grabbed him arm

"There's no need to go after them I have what you came for?" She then hands Isaac the Chaos Emerald

"You managed to steal it from them, just who side you're one?" Isaac asked

"I'm with Interpol like Poleax we have Suspicions about Ceyano's under dealings as of late, anyway I'll leave the rest of you guys I must return to HQ. Maybe we'll met again Isaac Pandragon." She then takes off

Kim said "So Interpol has been giving us a hand?"

Cosmo took a look at Shego "Wow she took one Ki shot and is down like a lamp."

"I need to see if she's alright." Kim slowly walked over to Shego

"Kim Possible get back!" Wonder Woman came and held her back as Shego tried to shoot her with a Dark Energy beam

Adrian said "Get back I sense a dark aura surrounding her."

Shego then stared right at Kim and Rom her voice became so dangerous is does not sound like her anymore "Kim this is your fault! You don't know when to give up! You just have to keep on fighting even when you are beaten. I HATE YOU!"

"Get back she's getting ready to attack!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shego fires a huge energy blast forcing everyone to take cover "You ruined everything for me, You're dead! I'll kill You, Kill You, Kill You, Kill You, KILL YOU!"

"She lost her mind." Isaac takes out his Double bladed sword "We have to put her down before she hurt someone."

"Isaac wait!"

*Kim's pleas went unnoticed as Isaac charges in with his Double bladed sword. But then a Keyblade blocks Isaac's attack as the smoke clears everyone sees a Familiar Mouse and Rabbit*

"No don't!"

"Mickey Mouse!?"

"But why, Why save someone like that? if she's not put down she'll attack anyone who gets anywhere near her." Isaac said

Samuel said "We know that just let them explain why they came here?"

"They?" Isaac turned around and sees not only Bugs Bunny but unnamed Male Ninja

"What's up doc?" Bugs asked

"I'll gladly tell you what is up, *Pointing at Shego who is being Restrain by the Kenji* That woman tried to kill us after Tad abandon her, she has to be stopped." Isaac explained

Mickey then steps in "That's true but this is not her doing."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Isaac asked

"She has been exposed to the Dark Energy." The Ninja then takes out a scroll "This is no normal aura I need to use my Clan's Jutsu to expel the evil from her body before the dark energy take over her body once that happiness there's no way to restore her humanity! **_Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness_**!"

As he performs his Jutsu two Charka hands held Shego down as another one pulled out a Ghaos Shadow out of her body from there it began purified it as the color change from a dark purple color to a light blue this cause the Shadow to be crystallized and break apart

"What now, she's not gonna be a problem?" Timmy asked

"Do not worry, My Clan's Jutsu have removed the darkness from her soul, she'll won't do anyone any harm."

Samuel asked "What would become of her now?"

Bugs explains "Without that Dark half of her soul, the Green lady won't be that evil person she once was."

"That's good to heard" Ron said

Kim asked "You there what's your name and what the name of your Clan?"

"That I can't say Kim-San perhaps your next of kin will know more about my Clan one day until we meet again." The Ninja takes off

"Who was that guy?" Ron asked

 **-Chapter 10-**

 **(BGM: Ys: Memories of Celceta - A Teary-Eyed Young Swordsman)**

Tayumi asked "So V eronica now lives here."

"Are you ready to go see her Trixie?" Jamie asked

Trixie said "Yes, I only hope that she remembers me."

"That is if she's really a friend." Said Tristan

Charles knocks on the door "Hello is anyone home, if so there's someone who wants to speak with a woman named Veronica Star."

The doors open everyone sees an Adult woman with yellow hair

Trixie: step forward "It has been awhile Veronica."

Veronica said "Trixie?" she then see Jamie, Tayumi, Tristan and Charles "Who are they"

Jamie introduces himself "My name is Jamie Saiga, this is my Twin sister Tayumi and the two behind me their names are Tristan Spencer and Charles Charlotte the Raichu. Trixie came with us so she can apologize for how she treated you and everyone here."

"Sorry, for what?"

"Ever since grades school I been telling people that you are less popular then me and I had people thrown in trashcans. On the day, my family had that financial loss this must be Karma's way of punishing me for the way I acted around Timmy and his friends." Trixie said

Veronica said "Trixie there's something you need to know."

Just then Samuel and the others came around "How what did we miss?" Kenji asked

Timmy then see Trixie "Trixie? So she have came back."

Samuel confirms it "Yes, she came with us so she can apologize for mistreating everyone she knows since she was younger and she want to start with Veronica."

Trixie asked "Veronica what did you wanted to tell me?"

Veronica began to explain "On the day, your Family had that financial loss and you were force to move away. I did abandon you but it was not because of your family's financial losses. It was…was…was."

"Would he been Tad?" Adrian asked

"Yes." Veronica said

Poleax then said "It would seems that Tad an another one Chad have made her abandon Trixie on that day her family lost everything is that what you was trying to tell Trixie?"

Jamie asked "Poleax how did you know that?"

Poleax explains "We Solarians has an ability that allows us to know what happened in a person's past just by looking into their eyes. From what I learned is that ever since Trixie moved away things didn't go well for Veronica or anyone for that matter."

Jamie asked "Timmy Turner is this true?"

"Its true thing didn't go well for anyone. (One I even asked Wanda and Cosmo if I can wish all the bad things to go away for good but their Magic can grant a Wish that goes beyond the power of the rulers of Fairly World.)" Timmy said

"What happen here?" Trixie asked

Just then the same Female Mobian Bat from before appeared "Tad and his partner have sided with Ceyrano Reidial long before this venture began."

Isaac turned around "Who again since you told us you're with Interpol would you please at least tell us your name."

"Fine its Paula the Bat, I been assign here investigate what been going here after a snitch contacted HQ." Paula said

"You mean Tad and Chad allow someone to snitch on them?" Timmy asked

"It's just as you said, ever since they met that man, they both changed, they are not the same Tad and Chad from before." Veronica said

"Hey I have the feeling that she was raped to the point that she's unable to say anything until now." Owen said

"Raped? I think you been watching too many Episode of Law and Order: SUV." Tayumi said

"Tayumi look at her face, I may not be a cop but I can tell a rape victim when I can see one, plus she's shuddering you have notice that haven't you?" Owen asked

Trixie said "If what Owen says is true then she can't remain here, Jamie we need to get her away from here.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Kim turned around "You again?"

"First you abandon Shego and know we heard that you Rape Trixie friend, you make me sick!" Jenny yelled

Chad sees Trixie "Well she finally returns to where it all ended for the popular girl in Dimmesdale."

Tad corrected Chad "Former Popular girl in this case, we do not have vermin like that in our ranks."

Adrian said "So she no longer a part of your group at least she realizes what an awful person she was back in grades school."

Tad looks to his right "As for you Meddlers, I knew one of the days someone other than to Turners would try to open their mouth to Interpol, none of you belongs here."

Samuel steps in "Our obligations do not end at the borders of respective hometowns you should know that by now."

Dyne yelled "Tad what you done to Veronica is an unforgivable act. Once people know about this they'll not stay quiet about your under dealings."

"You scum how dare you put your hand on Veronica in a vaguer matter?" Trixie demanded

"You now care about her wellbeing, you're the one who been boasting about how she's less popular with you since 3rd grade." Tad said

Samuel said "That doesn't matter anymore, raping her to the point where she's too scare to speak up is unforgivable just as Dyne told you!"

"Keep your forgiveness, you think I want your forgiveness?!"

"I wasn't expecting you to ask for anything!" Jamie drew of a couple of Kunais and one of them slashed Tad in the right side of his face, Next He jumps up and punch Tad in the face

"You'll pay for that Ninja!"

"On your feet Coward!"

"Veronica no longer belongs to you!" Tayumi said

"If I can't have her then no one will!" Something turned on and the ground around Veronica fell to the ground

"Veronica!"

"Veroni-Chan!"

"Son of a," Jamie quickly grabs Veronica's hand

Isaac see Tad and Chad flee inside a Helicopter "Those Bastards!"

"Forget them! We need to help Veronica!" Samuel said

everyone helped Jamie pulled Veronica out of the hole just before it closed up

"That was close he was willing to kill her to shut her up." Owen said

"NO DON'T DO IT!"

Everyone turned around and saw Timmy jumps back as someone is stabbed from behind with a Katana by someone

"Timmy what happened?" Samuel asked

Timmy explains "I don't know Vicky came out of nowhere it was like she was trying to kill me."

"But it looks like someone struck her from behind, you can show yourself." Dyne said

Tootie then steps out of the shadows "Who's this?" Kenji asked

Timmy answered "Her name is Tootie and she's….was Vicky's younger sister."

Adrian asked "Timmy do you know why Tootie choose to strike down her own sister to save you?"

Jamie said "I can tell why she did what she did, it seems that Tootie has feelings for Timmy Turner and those feelings was too string and she choose to strike down Vicky."

"But what Vicky has against Timmy?" Tayumi asked

Timmy has told them of what Vicky has been this cold hearted babysitter ever since he was 8 years old, afterward Samuel and Jamie gave Vicky a proper burial. Following the Venture into Dimmesdale upon returning to Republic City Samuel has been met by a Scouter for the CPAA (Cyber Terrorism Prevention Assessment Alliance)

"You wish for me to join you why come to me?" Samuel asked

"It's not like we scouted for because of your father's War Hero Status, We are also aware of what Ceyrano is planning but he's not the only enemy, Don't worry you won't be the only one who we want to recruit."

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Aozora no Namida


End file.
